


Hogwarts hears of the Coronavirus

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coronavirus, Future Fic, Gen, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, short fic, technically past fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: And the headmistress reacts to it accordingly.
Kudos: 8





	Hogwarts hears of the Coronavirus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I did some research regarding the staff and some about Minerva's dialogue. Not sure I got their voices down but I tried. Was unsure about the whole half-muggle part so at first it was halfblood then mudblood until a reviewer told me the correct way they would refer to them. Thank you for leaving that review on ff.net.

It was January 25th, 2020. A average day for a average headmistress in the grand scheme of magic. She entered her office then spotted a owl that was native to the Asian continent of the world. She rushed toward the door then slid it open.

"What brings you here?"

Minerva held out a hand then the owl hopped on to her forearm.

"You look famished," Minerva took out a treat then handed it to the owl. "Now, to the matter at hand."

She removed the parchment from the owl's talon and sat down at the desk then read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Headmistress Minerva:_

_It has recently came to my attention that with the annual celebration of holidays at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic that there is a illness spreading through the muggle population and the muggleborns. I have been made aware that in Wuhan the illness was born according to investigation by the Chinese Ministry of Magic and the muggle Chinese Government._

_We have also been made aware that muggles have picked this up and have proceeded to spread it. It does not show until fourteen days after the event. The number of the deceased muggles are being under reported at this time. What isn't is the wizardly loss. We have learned that the illness passes by touch, by air, and can last for hours in the air and days on hard surfaces._

_The British Ministry of Magic has been made aware of this illness passing through but refuse to believe it will spread._

_Four thousand vulnerable muggleborn have deceased of this illness this month._

_Prepare the muggleborns for the Coronavirus._

_Headmistress of Mahoutokoro School of Magic,_

_Ming Churn._

* * *

Minerva stared at the letter that her owl had delivered then placed it on to the table.

It grew disturbing as the fact settled into her with a trembling hand as it became more apparent by the passing moment.

It was the sounds of a pandemic.

She took out the computer that was in the desk then proceeded to write a urgent message calling for a meeting. She waited for thirty-three minutes for the staff to assemble. Harry Potter, the dark arts teacher, was the most concerned and worried of them all seated in a chair across from the older woman.

"I call this meeting for one reason alone." Minerva started. "We are going to implement the plague procedures for the muggleborns."

"The plague?" Harry asked.

"Oh no." chimed the rest.

"The plagues are the worst." Poppy said.

"How are we going to teach the students how to fly their brooms?" Madam Hooch asked. "If they are going to be restricted inside their home, there won't be much room to do any practice."

"They can make that room." Harry said. "Some houses may be non-negotiable."

"With magic, that is a different story." Filch replied as he stroked Mrs Norris. "However, I will have to be there to cast the spell and the muggles will have to be tolerant of Mrs Norris."

Harry looked toward the purring cat as did Minerva.

"There is a medication for that, Filch." Minerva said.

"Will it go in smoothly?" Filch asked. "Mrs Norris always spit out the nasty pills."

"I have taken the sour medication to visit certain muggles in the past but this one doesn't taste as bad." Minerva said. "It is a injection."

"Then Mrs Norris will take it." Filch nodded.

"However, they can't be helped if Mrs Norris doesn't like them and they don't like her." Minerva said. "Much as you may dislike the webcams, we must use them."

"And the spells? And the runes? How will any of the muggleborns focus on it without going down the rabbit hole that muggles have made?"

"The 2000′s was a dark place, Babbling." Minerva said. "In the mean time, I will contact the parents and inform them their children will be back before the week ends and they will have all the classroom material they need."

"Headmistress," Harry said. "Some of the muggleborns don't have computers. Some of them have iphones, tablets, mobile computers in their pockets. And a few. . . not at all. Very poor."

"Potter, your godfather has a thing called the tube stream."

"Youtube channel, Headmistress." Harry corrected with a nod. "It's only accessible for muggleborns and Wizards."

"Is he very familiar to how technology works and how to use the zoom conference setting properly?"

"He is."

"Hogwarts needs Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's help." Minerva said. "The staff are well aware how to use the zoom conference setting, correct?"

The staff nodded, painfully recalling how they worked out the kinks with disastrous results and failures. The memory was tapered over by the students homework returning with what they had been taught and regarding how happy they were to see what was being taught. Poppy chuckled at the memory as the lead teacher of nursing for the muggleborn unable to attend due to a fear of being crowded and the fear of bacteria.

"Then that is all we need from them." Minerva said. "Potter, this morning at breakfast, it would be best if you make the announcement about the channel after I make the report." She briefly grimaced at a thought that crossed her mind. "We will have to change the meal hall so the vulnerable students sit six feet apart from them."

Harry nodded.

"I expect you to request their emails at class." Minerva said. "That is all."

One by one they got up as did Filch then left except for the lone caretaker.

"Headmistress," Filch said.

"Yes, Filch?" Minerva asked.

"The one good thing about less students is less people to clean after."

"That much is true." Minerva said. "However . . . There will come a time when there is no one to clean up after."

"How so?"

"Virus mutates." Minerva said, grimly. "We will prepare for that as time goes on and make our own tests in the next few weeks."

"Until what?" Filch asked.

"Until we have to close and send them home until a cure if found. That may be a year."

"A year." Filch grimaced.

"At most. If not two years. We must be cautious. It has already killed five thousand this month."

Filch's eyes widened and Minerva nodded.

"I will be social distancing this plague away," Filch turned away as Mrs Norris climbed on to the shoulder of the man.

Filch exited the chamber then Minerva took out a sheet of parchment and proceeded to write down her reply to her Asian counterpart. In mere moments, she slipped the letter into one of the talons of the owl then sent it back. She took out a large book that had a strict schedule of the evolution of advance technology creeping into Hogwarts. She checked off online classes for muggleborns unable to attend then left the rest of the boxes blank. She got up then looked out the window quite worried for her students.

From the background was a couple moving figures under a shroud that moved quickly and speedily. The figures belonged to two brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus, along with their friend Scorpius, speeding their way silently out of the room frightened out of their lives. Scorpius and Albus made a beeline for their house and James Sirius made a bolt for his house quickly. Scorpius and Albus returned to their house then smacked their backs against the wall.

"Did that just happen, Albus?" Scorpius asked.

"It's serious as Death." Albus replied.

"I thought it was just going to be me embarrassed by my family but I was wrong." Scorpius said. "That's you."

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My Godfather and God Uncle are going to be cooking while they make the video and turn it into a how to cook food program." Albus sulked then groaned. "I am going to be _ruined_."

Scorpius patted on his friend's shoulder.

"Cheer up." Scorpius said. "Your godfather isn't a filthy coward like my granddad."

"RUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEED!" Albus smacked himself on to his cot and yelled into his pillow.

Scorpius laughed at his miserable Potter friend.

"Who would have thought?" Scorpius laughed. "The Moony and Padfoot channel being the salvation to Hogwarts."

"Be quiet, bugger!" A student threw a pillow at Scorpius.

And Scorpius laughed, lower, but amused.

**The End.**


End file.
